See Beneath Your Beautiful
by AnonMily
Summary: Glee writers give us some beautiful Klaine scenes.. But sometimes we have our own situation& dialogue in mind. I'm here to execute them for you guys. From angst to fluff. Leave your prompts.


Leave me prompts you want me to write! Thanks!

Kurt walked through Dalton keen on avoiding bigger crowds. He was headed out to eat because he didn't feel like waiting until 7:30 for dinner, not like someone would really miss him. Pushing up his silver glasses.

It was times like this he truly wished his mom were alive because he didn't feel like he had anyone. Yes Rachel was his best friend but he couldn't always rely on her.

Kurt didn't have many friends. Only Rachel, Britt, Santana, and Tina sometimes, he felt alone. Then there was Blaine.. Blaine who was too good for him. He knew he didn't stand a chance but he couldn't control who he did and did not like.

"Kurt!"

Kurt's head turned around to see Blaine running towards him

"Yeah?"

"Where are you going?"

Blaine asked curiously

"Out to dinner. I'm hungry, I don't think I can wait 2 more hours"

Kurt shrugged

"Can I come with?"

Kurt smiled and nodded as Blaine smiled brightly as he walked beside Kurt.

"Where do you want to go?"

Blaine asked as they drove off campus

"I'm not sure. I kinda just want a simple burger or something"

Blaine nodded understanding

"I know the perfect place."

Blaine and Kurt sat across from one another. Kurt was picking at his French fries as Blaine was gazing at him.

"Kurt were you going to go out to dinner alone?"

Kurt smiled sadly

"It's what I usually do, nobody seems to notice. I don't have many friends, people don't eat to be my friends. I understand though, I wouldn't either"

Blaine frowned

"Hey it's great being your friend. Don't worry. They'll come around."

Kurt shrugged

"I've been at Dalton since I was a sophomore. It's okay."

Blaine dropped the subject looking at Kurt suspiciously. When Kurt was about to take his wallet out he was stopped abruptly by Blaine who paid.

It wasn't a date, no Kurt doesn't get asked out on dates.

"Do you want to go out for a movie? We don't have to. It's only 6:00."

"Sure.."

Kurt nodded

"Great. How about.. 'The Fault In Our Stars'? hear it's great"

Blaine was buying Kurt everything he could possibly ask for. Popcorn, Candy, Slushies. Nachos

"Blaine! I think we have more than enough snacks for a 2 hours movie."

Kurt said grabbing Blaine's shoulder stopping him from ranting on.

"I just want this to be perfect Kurt"

Blaine said bash fully

"What perfect"

Kurt asked arched an eyebrow

"N-never mind, let's go"

Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand and let them into the back row of the show

Midway through Blaine was a mess. He was wiping his eyes noticing Kurt offering him tissues. Blaine nodded a thank you.

By the end Blaine was a okay, he had obviously read the book. He knew Augustus was going to pass away.

Kurt seemed unfazed by the movie. Blaine was surprised. Kurt seemed to question him.

As they entered Kurt's car he decided to ask

"How did you not cry? I cried my eyes out!"

"I don't know. I haven't cried in a long time. For years I had no shoulder to cry on, so I just.. Keep everything to myself. I only ever tell

Rachel something's not everything."

Kurt replied nonchalantly

"That's not good for you. You have me Kurt"

Kurt nodded an 'okay'

Blaine walked Kurt to his dorm walking inside admiring the decorations.

"Kurt... Was this a date? I like you, and I've been gaining the courage from Sebastian and Chandler, to ask you to be my boyfriend?..."

"I like you too, a lot. But no"

Kurt replied biting his bottom lip

Blaine gave him a questioning glance

"What why not?"

Kurt sighed and sat down on his bed

"Because.. You're gonna be ashamed to be seen with me before you know it. I'm ugly, you're gorgeous.. I'm a nerd and you're you. You're gonna break up with me in a week after all the flak people at school are gonna give you. "

Kurt knotted his hands together

Blaine's heart broke as he saw how little Kurt thought of himself. He kneeled in front of Kurt and cupped his face

"Kurt, you're more beautiful than you could ever truly comprehend. You're not a nerd, you have glasses that accent your eyes in the best way. You're perfect to me. I couldn't care less what people thought of us being together. Sebastian and Chandler are rooting for us."

"What?"

Kurt asked

"I saw you walking past the commons room, alone. Sebastian and Chandler basically tossed me out of the room and threw my satchel at my back to get me to go with you."

Kurt smiled at Blaine, an actual genuine smile

"So was this a date?"

"It is if you want it to be a date"

Blaine replied cheekily

"I do.. If you're sure you want to be with me.. It's totally okay if-"

Kurd was cut off with Blaine's lips kissing him, Kurt found himself kissing back. Blaine pulled away with a popping sound

"Yes. Kurt. I would love to be your only and officially boyfriend"

"Well... About being boyfriends... You see Blaine I'm in a relationship with Jonathan right now.."

Kurt laughed how Blaine's face dropped into a saddened expression

"I'm kidding! I'm totally kidding!"

Blaine's face was washed with relief as he pouted at Kurt's teased

"You had me worried! Don't do that!"

Kurt shrugged and batted his eyelashes at Blaine's falsely stern face

"I'm sorry baby"

Kurt said in an innocent voice

Blaine gasped at Kurt's sudden or name making kurt feel uncomfortable

"I-I'm sorry I should a-asked.."

"What? No. It took me by surprised but I like it. A lot actually"

Blaine nodded

"I wanted to ask you something.. It's totally 100% okay if you don't want to.. I-I understand I mean I wouldn't want to either but-"

"Kurt!"

"Right, you see I've always heard of cuddling... And I want to try it. But not in these clothes of course, not naked either. I have spare pajamas if you want to try? You don't have to"

Blaine smiled at Kurt's shyness

"I would love to"

Kurt stood and looked through his dresser and found a pair of grey and blue flannel pants and a light blue t shirt throwing it at Blaine who mocked horror going in to the rest room walking out smiling brightly.

Kurt walked out in black and white flannel with a maroon t-shirt.

"Come here baby"

Kurt flushed at Blaine's comment and crawled onto his bed far away from Blaine gasping when Blaine dragged Kurt over to him cuddling him to his chest.

"Mm. I like this... "

Blaine mentioned

Kurt nodded and nuzzled into Blaine's neck peeking out when Blaine reached over for his phone

"Come back. I need to send evidence to Sebastian and Chandler"

Blaine took the picture of him kissing Kurt's cheek he took the picture when Kurt was blushing like mad.

The responses were almost immediate

-_Finally. Sebastian, you owe me a blow job. Congratulations! Aw you guise are so adorable.-_

_-You guise are adorable! Yes baby, I'm going... Later boys. Behave :)-_

Kurt laughed at their messages hugging Blaine.

"I always thought I would end up alone. Everyone always told me I would.."

Blaine sighed sadly and clutched Kurt tightly

"You are not alone.. You have Chandler, Sebastian and I.. And we love you."

Kurt stilled in his arms

"You love me?"

"Of course I do... You don't have to say anything back"

"I love you too"

Kurt smiled and kissed Blaine's cheek

"Good!"

"Are you gonna leave? Cause I'm tired and I don't think you'll be able to leave me of I sleep"

Blaine smiled and hugged Kurt tighter

"Nope. It'll take more than that to get rid of me!"

Leave prompts! Thanks!

:D


End file.
